


А пойду-ка я Бису спою

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"- Не знаю, как к ней, а вот к тебе, - медленным движением он отставил стакан и глубоко, с наслаждением, затянулся сигаретой, - я бы определенно присоединился."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	А пойду-ка я Бису спою

**Author's Note:**

> Первый мой фик про этих двоих, что вы сразу поймете из текста ^^

\- Она ушла? - Сынхён вышел из ванной, разгоряченный и влажный, гадливо оглядывая комнату.  
\- Да. Уехала домой, - подчеркнуто безразлично ответил с кушетки Джиён. - Между прочим, увидела, что ты здесь вертишься, и надулась.  
\- Надо же как интересно, - уселся Сынхён на диван, хотя весь его вид выражал полное безразличие.  
Минута прошла в молчании. Джиён ерзал на кушетке, демонстрируя свое неудовольствие, Сынхён перекладывал ногу на ногу, глядя в никуда и изображая задумчивость, пока наконец сам же не нарушил молчания:  
\- Я вижу, ты неплохо затарился. Раз уж твоя подруга нас покинула, давай пить вдвоем.  
\- Как хочешь, - без особого энтузиазма откликнулся со своей кушетки Джиён.  
Как это часто бывало, на определенном этапе попойки случилось так, что Джиён оказался сидящим на коленях у Сынхёна, извиваясь под льющуюся из колонок музыку, пока тот сбрасывал через его ноги пепел в блюдце. Джиён не курил и обычно не одобрял запаха табака, но стоило ему выпить и оказаться на насиженном месте, как ему становилось все равно и, казалось, обстановка даже доставляла удовольствие. Они почти уже слились в поцелуе, когда Сынхён зажал подбородок Джиёна между пальцами и задал вопрос:  
\- Мне только одно интересно: зачем ты привел ее сюда? - Глаза Джиёна распахнулись, в них вспыхнул огонь, но Сынхён только довольно улыбнулся: он знал, что находится на верном пути. - Ты ведь знал, что я буду дома. Я сам тебе сказал, что передумал и никуда не поеду.  
Джиёна как ветром сдуло. Секунда - и он оказался в середине комнаты, настороженно, почти злобно глядя на старшего товарища. А Сынхён продолжал следить за ним с видом непередаваемого наслаждения: казалось, Джиён готов взорваться.  
Но вместо того он взял с журнального столика свой бокал и небрежным жестом протянул Сынхёну:  
\- Налей!  
Как будто его можно было ослушаться... Но Сынхён все-таки выдержал паузу, с нежностью, столь бесившей того в этот момент, оглядывая бойкую фигурку Джиёна.  
\- Как скажешь, - и наполнил бокал почти до краев.  
Джён даже опешил от такой покладистости, но пока он приходил в себя, Сынхён, куда более трезвый, плеснул себе в бокал чего-то покрепче, чем вино, и удобно устроился на диване, всем своим видом выказывая заинтересованное ожидание:  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
\- Погоди, я выпью, - Джиён даже отвернулся, заставляя Сынхёна довольно улыбнуться: он определенно был на верном пути.  
\- Ммм? - он закурил новую сигарету, смакуя выпивку, пока Джиён, зажмурившись, глотал содержимое своего бокала.  
\- Так вот, - Джиён наконец повернулся у нему, его щеки покраснели, а в глазах плескалась злоба. - Я думал, что, возможно, ты тоже захочешь присоединиться к нам, - Сынхён даже поднял бровь, вынуждая пьяного Джиёна продолжить. - Ну-у... в постели.  
Это было как раз то, что нужно. Он и надеяться не смел на то, что цель окажется так близко. Они уже не раз так напивались: без палева, только вдвоем, и позже все неизменно заканчивалось поцелуями и обнимашками. Но вот беда: дальше не шло, так как не за что было зацепиться, а Джиён быстро трезвел от страха. А тут вдруг он сам заговорил о перспективе совместной постели. Потому Сынхён и решил разыграть козырь и ударил напрямик:  
\- Не знаю, как к ней, а вот к тебе, - медленным движением он отставил стакан и глубоко, с наслаждением, затянулся сигаретой, - я бы определенно присоединился.  
Джиён молчал. По его виду сложно было определить, готов ли он на что-то большее, чем приевшиеся поцелуи и обнимашки, но Сынхён решил все-таки взять его в этот раз нахрапом:  
\- Подойди сюда!- неожиданно скомандовал он.  
Странно, но тот в самом деле послушался и уже через мгновение стоял перед ним. Так близко, что снова пахло его кожей, отчего Сынхён определенно почувствовал, что пьянеет. Но теперь уже было можно: в любом случае он получит обнимашки и поцелуи, в худшем случае можно будет попытаться применить силу.  
А пока Сынхён наклонился к животу Джиёна, кладя одну руку ему на бедро, а второй туша в блюдце сигарету. Тот завороженно следил за его движением и за тем, как он медленно возвращается лицом к его животу, поднимает просторную футболку и глубоко погружает сильный язык в его пупок.  
\- Ах! - вырывается у Джиёна предательский стон, но его партнеру только того и нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя уверенней: Сынхён медленно скользит руками внутрь его брюк, с удовольствием сжимая налитые ягодицы, переходя в упругим бедрами и вновь поднимаясь к талии, где спереди трогательно выпирают две юношеские косточки.  
Джиён захлебывается стоном:  
\- Ох!... Хён, у тебя такие руки....  
Сынхён, до тех пор прижимавший лицо к его животу, вдыхая дурманящий аромат его кожи, отстраняется, в его глазах играют, нет - исступленно пляшут, черти:  
\- Что сбежали даже брюки? - и он в самом деле легко стаскивает с Джиёна штаны вместе с бельем, оставляя того стоять полуобнаженным, открытым его ласкам с самой незащищенной стороны.  
Но тот даже не собирается сопротивляться. Сначала он удивленно смотрит на Сынхёна, и в этом взгляде тот с удивлением читает "И ты, Брут?", отчего ему отчаянно хочется рассмеяться, но в этот момент его партнер медленно, даже как-то отрешенно, наклоняется и касается губами его губ. "Черт! Опять поцелуйчики!" - взрывается внутри Сынхён, но, уже готовый оттолкнуть Джиёна, вдруг ощущает новое его движение.  
Тот плавно садится на диван поверх него, его промежность оказывается как раз над его, тесно накрывая его уже весьма заметную эрекцию. Но вместо того, чтобы тут же отстраниться, Джиён, начинает настойчиво тереться своей обнаженной промежностью о его халат, заставляя старшего мужчину негодовать, что он до сих пор одет.  
Их поцелуй становится все более ожесточенным по мере того, как Сынхён понимает, как близко оказался к своей цели, как все меньше ему остается пройти, чтобы наконец добиться того, чего он так долго ждал. Наконец ему хватает силы воли чтобы оторваться от мягких податливых губ, способных сейчас только сбить его с пути на проторенную дорожку, по которой он ходил уже столько раз. Он отстраняется и поднимается с дивана, не отпуская бедер Джиёна, словно опасаясь, что тот может убежать. Но тот лишь послушно повторяет его движения, все еще не придя в себя после того, на что только что решился. Видя это, Сынхён нежно целует младшего в лоб, развязывая пояс на своем халате. Затем снимает и отбрасывает в сторону сначала свои штаны, а затем - наклонившись и покрывая легкими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер Джиёна, позволяя тому очнуться, - штаны Джиёна. Поднимается и осторожно снимает с Джиёна то, что еще на нем остается, после чего садится обратно на диван, распахивая халат, и протягивает своему партнеру обе руки:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Тот послушно вновь усаживается сверху и, чувствуя прикосновение его обнаженной кожи к своей, судорожно сглатывает и немного приходит в себя:  
\- Это ведь больно, да?  
Он так трогательно смотрит ему в глаза, что Сынхёну хочется рассмеяться, но он боится - да, боится - разрушить атмосферу. Сейчас каждый неловкий шаг способен вывести его снова к началу пути, а то и вовсе отменить весь маршрут. И потому он лишь отвечает, низким, едва слышным шепотом, который его партнер безошибочно улавливает:  
\- Больно. Но тебе потом понравится.  
Джиён серьезно кивает. "Он такой смешной, когда пьяный," - проносится в голове у Сынхёна, но он не позволяет себе улыбнуться. Ему хочется сходить в ванную и принести что-нибудь, что поможет ему проникнуть внутрь Джиёна, но он не решается и потому протягивает руку к его губам и командует:  
\- Оближи их как следует.  
Тот выглядит удивленным, но подчиняется, закрывая глаза и старательно приступая к полученному заданию. Сынхён поощряет его поцелуями в шею, поднимаясь к ушку и опускаясь до самой ключицы, посасывая нежную кожу, уже разгоряченную желанием, источающую запах, который сводит его с ума, заставляя держаться из последних сил и запрещать себе торопить события.  
Наконец Сынхён считает, что можно двигаться дальше. Он осторожно вытаскивает свои пальцы из теплого старательного рта и накрывает его губами. Джиён отвечает на поцелуй, постанывая и зажмуриваясь, когда первый палец, щедро смоченный его собственной слюной, проникает внутрь него снизу. Но он уже не может справиться с собой: нечто, спрятанное глубоко внутри, подсказывает ему эти движения и он начинает двигать бедрами, глубже насаживая себя на эту имитацию мужского члена.  
Видя такую реакцию, Сынхён вводит внутрь второй палец, начиная расширять проход для того, чего так нетерпеливо ждет его партнер, в ответ на что Джиён чуть не отталкивает его, подпрыгивая на нем и пытаясь отстраниться. Но Сынхён свободной рукой притягивает его за бедро обратно, заставляя морщиться от боли и тихо шепча в самую пещерку его уха:  
\- Член еще больше. Терпи.  
Джиён молча кивает и обхватывает его руками за плечи, зажмуриваясь и позволяя Сынхёну проникнуть глубже и лучше растянуть себя.  
Тот еще некоторое время продолжает, пока не приходит к выводу, что больше уже ничего не может сделать и что пора переходить к следующему этапу, достичь которого ему, собственно, так долго хотелось. Он вытаскивает пальцы из Джиёна, позволяя тому облегченно отдышаться, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Секунду ему даже кажется, что он чувствует на своей коже его слезы, но Сынхён отметает эти мысли как способные все разрушить. Джиён же остается удивительно тихим, хотя, безусловно, понимает, к чему идет их совместное предприятие.  
\- Джиён, - он тихо зовет его, заставляя словно пробудиться от какого-то транса и посмотреть себе в лицо, - сейчас будет очень больно. Если тебе так будет легче, можешь меня кусать. Если захочешь - даже бить. Но это меня не остановит, - он целует его. - Прости.  
Джиён только молча кивает, что-то подозрительно блестит в его глазах, но он тут же прячет лицо, утыкаясь носом в шею Сынхёна, приникая губами к его коже.  
"Прости," - повторяет про себя Сынхён, но, не позволяя себе остановиться на этой мысли, берет в руку свой уже болящий от напряжения член и направляет его ко входу в Джиёна.  
Тот жалобно стонет, когда он начинает медленно проникать внутрь, все глубже и глубже, словно разрывая его изнутри на части, и не может сдержать мольбы:  
\- Хён, он, наверное, слишком большой. Ничего не выйдет.  
\- Выйдет, все выйдет. Точнее, войдет, - невольно усмехается Сынхён. - Ты только не сжимай там все так. Мне от этого тоже больно.  
\- О Господи, прости, - поспешно извиняется Джиён и делает все, чтобы расслабить внутри себя мышцы.  
\- Воот, - удовлетворенно подбадривает его старший, - теперь и тебе самому будет не так больно. Только не сжимайся. Вот увидишь: скоро привыкнешь и тебе понравится.  
Джиён только кивает в ответ: он сейчас слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сжимать свой вход в ответ на все ускоряющиеся движения партнера. А Сынхён все яснее понимает, что сдерживается из последних сил и что скоро ему станет совершенно все равно, что чувствует парнишка в его руках, а до этого нужно успеть расширить его настолько, чтобы тому не было больно от его движений, когда его мозг окончательно отключится.  
К счастью, в стонах Джиёна начинает все чаще слышаться удовольствие, а не боль, он поднимает лицо, влажное от непрошеных слез, от его шеи, и откидывается назад, опираясь руками на колени Сынхёна, двигаясь в такт его все ускоряющимся движениям. Видя его заплаканное, запрокинутое вверх лицо, влажную кожу открытой его взору груди и живота, широко распахнутые ноги и их соединившиеся промежности, Сынхён наконец успокаивается и позволяет себе отключится.  
Алкоголь, красота его партнера, долгое ожидание того, что сейчас наконец свершается, делают свое дело и он приходит в себя только когда Джиён окликает его, полулежа рядом на диване:  
\- Хён! Ты жив вообще? - у него взволнованное лицо, он размахивает рукой у него перед глазами.  
Сынхёну хватает самоиронии, чтобы усмехнуться его словам и честно признаться:  
\- Похоже, я заново родился.  
Джиён в ответ некоторое время смотрит на него очень серьезно, так и слышно, как в этой головке перекатываются шестеренки и жалко скрипят извилины, но наконец это тяжелое молчанием прерывается:  
\- Это было жутко больно. Я в следующий раз проверю, но член у тебя точно огромный.  
И все это на полном серьезе. Сынхён только и может, что закрыть руками лицо и обессиленно рассмеяться.

На следующий день они впятером обедают вместе, Сынхёна сначала долго ждут, но потом все же начинают без него. По сути, какая разница? Задержался человек, может, и вовсе не смог. У всех есть мобильники, если нужно будет - позвонит. Нельзя сказать, что за общим разговором о нем забывают напрочь, но и особенно никто не скучает.  
Уже к самому десерту он наконец входит в комнату:  
\- Прошу прощения: неожиданные дела.  
И кладет на стол дорогую импортную шоколадку - темный шоколад с красным перцем. Не мудрено, что все взгляды немедленно устремляются на нее с общим вопросом "Это что вообще такое?" Прекрасно осознавая произведенный эффект, Сынхён двигает шоколадку по столу по направлению к Джиёну:  
\- С меня шоколадка, - он встречает его взгляд, в котором уже начинают вспыхивать огоньки. - Знаю: со мной не сладко.  
И довольный произведенным эффектом, когда все за столом с непониманием глядят на гневно покрасневшего Джиёна, отходит к плите также набрать себе еды.


End file.
